Demon
Demons (悪魔) are a species of malevolent monsters that appear in both in YGGDRASIL and the New World. New World Demons are considered by the New World inhabitants to be otherworldly beings that hailed from the Demon World. Apparently, demons have been a prevalent part of the ancient history left within the New World to be told by its inhabitants. Two hundred years ago during what historians called the Demon God Unrest, a group of demons were led by the Demon God or King of Demons. They brought forth countless deaths and destruction throughout the entire world. As a result, there were numerous kingdoms from the heteromorphic and human race who fell before their chaotic rampage. In that time period, it was believed these demons held the power to destroy the world, as there were none who could possibly challenge them. However, it was only thanks to the Thirteen Heroes who defeated them one by one that the New World was able to be saved from the brink of destruction. Types of Demons These beings are regarded as atrocious monsters originating from the Demon World. In the New World, they exist solely for the extermination of all sentient and good living beings. They are also synonymous with the word 'evil' and were described to be the kind of creatures which tormented the living. Thus far, demons have been classified into two major categories: * Demon: Those who use violence to bring about destruction. * Devil: Those who use their intelligence to bring about depravity. Though there are various sub-types ranging from beast to humanoids: * Overeating * Crown Demon * Circlet Demon * Corolla Demon * Gazer Devil * Hellhound * Light-Fingered Demon * Imp * Shadow Demon * Silk-Hat Demon * Succubus Appearance Demons come in a myriad of forms and appearance. Befitting of creatures that exist solely to feed off the suffering of others, they may resemble horrible grotesque monsters. Abilities As with their appearance, demons possess a variety of unholy abilities although these depend on the ranking of the demon itself. On the other hand, many demons alike are known to be resistant to the fire element. Also, even the likes of hazardous environments would have no negative effects upon them. Nevertheless, high-level demons had very high elemental resistances. While their exact resistance varied between type, electricity was one of the more effective energy types. According to one of the Regency Councilors, there are devils who can steal the souls of people through forming contracts with them. This notion may well in fact, be possibly true since Lizzie Bareare once heard that there are demons who could grant any wish in return for men’s souls as part of the contract. Culture Demons seem to follow a hierarchy of sorts in the New World. Strangely, according to some humans, if a demon wants to show up in the New World, it has to engrave its name into the world. Therefore, they can’t use false names. Experiments indicate that demons using a false name might even cause them to disappear on the spot. Trivia * Demiurge has plans to place his alter-ego, Jaldabaoth upon the throne of the Demon King. * According to Ainz, demons are even more worse to control than Angels, with their tendency to go berserk at the worst possible moments. * Holy-type magic is known to be especially effective against those of evil alignment, which demons fall under. * In the New World, there exists a class of adepts, known as Diabolists, that specialize in demon summoning. Alas there are few in number, as majority of them were hunted by death squads in the Holy Kingdom. * According to Ciriaco Naranjo, demons in general do not have a maximum lifespan. He also stated that they have no need to eat or drink to survive. Gallery Category:Monsters Category:Races